


rest a little more, baby

by chokiyurui



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokiyurui/pseuds/chokiyurui
Summary: maybe i don’t hate the world,since that day, i haven’t cared about others but you
Relationships: Lucifer/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 3





	rest a little more, baby

lucilius had never expected himself to become bedridden.  
although, here he was now. desperately wanting to get up and back to his research lab but he knew that the primal beast sitting in the chair beside his bed would not allow him to do so.  
lucifer, who knew very well that lucilius would try to pull a stunt like that and make his condition worse vowed to stay by his side until he’d recovered. leaving a little more work for the other primals though they didn’t mind too much after all, it was for lucifer.  
face burning, lucilius moved further under his covers. head throbbing, eyes burning, keeping him from letting them shut finally and drift off to the much needed sleep. it also didn’t help that lucifer just happened to be sitting beside him, reading a book yet glancing up to gaze at lucilius from time to time.  
a couple soft pants from the covers making it harder for lucilius to breathe and lucifer was on his feet and to lucilius’ side.

“my friend, are you sure that you don’t require anything? you know that i would be more than delighted to bring you it.”

his gentle hands moving the covers back from lucilius’ face. softly resting his hand on his cheek for a moment, just admiring his face as flushed as it was. perhaps he should change the damp cloth on lucilius’ forehead soon...

“i’ve told you that i’m fine, there isn’t a need to worry about me.. unless you’re going to let me back to the lab, in which case i would like that, although i’m sure it will not happen. isn’t that right, lucifer?”

lucifer’s expression softened at him even if it dropped a little.

“correct, my friend.”

with that, he moved the damp cloth off of lucilius’ forehead, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. his wings softly fluttering for a moment before he pulled back and admired lucilius’ shocked face. it was clear that he’d not expected such a thing but there seemed to be a little more there, it was almost like he wanted to scold the supreme primarch for something but didn’t know how to word it.

“lucifer.. come here..”  
his voice came out a soft grumble as he scooted over and patted the space on the bed next to him. lucifer obliging with his adorable demand as he lifted the covers and laid next to him. brushing a hand gently through his creator’s hair and pressing another kiss to his exposed forehead.

lucilius was quick to bring lucifer’s lips to his own as he tugged on his collar, pressing their lips together roughly. his lips were dry and slightly chapped from his illness where as lucifer’s were so soft and warm.. he wanted to get lost in the feeling of his perfect creation, his equal, his lucifer. moving softly against his lips, pressing a little harder as he struggled to move himself closer onto lucifer’s chest. only to pull away for his lack of air from the effort and lay his head gently onto lucifer’s chest.  
carding his hand through lucilius’ hair, lucifer laid his chin upon the top of his head.

“love, you should get some rest.”  
he could have sworn it must have been himself hearing things from the sickness. lucifer just called him ‘love’ instead of ‘friend’.. oh well, if his delusional sick mind wanted to create the facade of lucifer returning his feelings he was not going to complain.

“mhm..”  
nothing more than a gentle sound from him and he let himself cuddle into lucifer’s chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around his smaller, weaker frame and another gentle kiss pressed to the top of his head. he could spend an eternity wrapped in these arms, he would love nothing more than that. it sounded lovely, eternity with his lucifer.

“goodnight, lucilius, my love..”


End file.
